History of the bamboo family
by Dusios
Summary: A reporter visit the bamboo forest to understand things. Second of the reporter series.
1. In the Forest

Heeeey, hello.

Are you lost? Hang on, I recognize your face, I saw you walking out of that bloodsucker's place. You're here to talk to that moon princess, I bet?

Ha ha, I thought as much. Not that she'll say anything interesting. If you ask her, she'll most probably smile and speak about something else while shifting her eyes.

H-hu? You want to talk to me first? I-I don't have anything interesting to say, so I'll pass.

I'll show you the way to the place, but don't ask me. There is nothing interesting I know.

Argh, fine. I met them several centuries ago. And then I found the two of them, walking around the grove, trying to find a way in. So naturally, I invited them, offered them tea. In exchange for my hospitality, they helped me build that place for the rabbits. You could say they're my guests, I think. Since I basically built the place. Not alone, of course, but write in your book that the rabbits built the place. Not them.

Mmm? Oh yes, that's not totally true. See, we may have built the place, but they're the one that made it eternal. Without their magic, the mansion would need constant reparation, and it would be smaller. I would be forced to kick a lot of my underlings.

If I knew who they were? No, and even now, there are still many things I don't know about them. Not that I care, the less I know, the better. And the few I know, I keep it for myself. All I'll say is that they came from the old city Kyoto. The old one is caring for my rabbits and is competent as an apothecary, while the other one is a bit more distant, but she still has spare time to play with the rabbits, so it was a pretty good deal.

No, let's be honest, if it weren't for them and the bamboo forest, most of us would be already dead. You'll see that in the mansion, we have a lot of youkai rabbits. That's because it's extremely rare for one of us to die, so we have better chances to turn.

Mmm? The moon rabbit? I don't know what you're talking about. That girl's wearing fake ears, pretends she can hear other rabbits, and constantly gives orders. I think she has a high opinion of herself, and a very low opinion of me. She probably thinks of me as a hillbilly moron sleeping in my own crap after eating babies.

Hey, as I often say, you may be the boss in your city, but in my forest, I'm the one giving them. That's not being power-hungry or anything, that's just being logical. I have more experience, I'm respected by the other rabbits. That girl just popped out of nowhere while being half-insane, tried to attack us, and then the silver-haired one asked me to leave her alive, I accepted only because nobody was hurt.

No, that's no xenophobia. Look, you're here right now, right? And you'll be welcome in the mansion, anytime. I'll even let you freeload in the mansion while you're asking your questions. Just... don't touch any of my rabbits. I love them all. I'm not joking here, don't even think about doing anything bad to them.

No, that's natural. Let's say you became the chief of the Human Village because everyone older than you died. Isn't it normal for you to care about everyone?

No, everyone is important, that's what I mean. But that girl wasn't anyone back then, she was just a danger. She changed a bit since then. Still bossy, but once in a while, she's nice with a rabbit, playing with it until it falls asleep. But just the kids, she doesn't like them once they're youkai.

No, I don't know why. I'm leading rabbits while those people are minding their own business, I'm not the director of a retirement house, and we don't really mix. Maybe in the breakfast and at dinner, but that's all.

If you're so curious about her, why don't you talk with her? We're here. But be careful, you're not the only guy lusting after her. Even last week, we had another young man from the village who came here, pretending he has a cold. He kept asking where that "rabbit nurse" was. It was cute and a little pathetic.


	2. From the furthest place

Hello, please state your... Oh, you're not a patient. Are you here to see my master?

Yes, I thought as much. Master is very smart, so she gets that a lot. Please don't mind if she doesn't want to speak to you right now, she's been busy recently.

Hmm? You want to talk to me first? Well, I don't mind, but it's not like I have much to say.

Ha ha, she said that too? I guess it's logical. Compared to the princess, us rabbits are short-lived. Do you know she doesn't even bother remembering our names? She just calls us "Inaba".

Yes, that means rabbit. Why do you sound so surprised?

Ha, you're not from Gensokyo. Well, I can sympathize with that. I'm not from around here myself.

No, not Japan. Nor Asia.

Ha ha, so she told you. I like her, you know? Despite the fact that she pisses me off, I still like her.

Yes, like a little sister, or something like that. I know she's older than me, but when I look at her, she just looks so vulnerable. Please don't write this down, if she were to learn how I consider her, she would probably feel insulted, or try to take advantage from it.

Ha ha, yes, I can't do it like that. You're a little too sharp for that trick. Fine, I'm from the Moon. Write it down properly, okay?

If I feel alone? Ha ha, not a chance. You see, despite Master's attempt at cutting Gensokyo from the Moon, I still can hear them. It's faint, but if I focus while standing at a good place, I can listen to them. So I'm never alone.

No, the rabbits from this place are... I'm looking for the good word here... "different". Most of them don't bother with what's happening beyond the bamboo forest. They're content with just living here without ever moving. I can't stand that.

No, no, no, don't say it like that. I don't mean to boast, it's just that the Lunar Capital was already something, but when I... when I... arrived to Gensokyo, for a moment, I could see the whole planet, flying over my head. I felt like I could grab it, and yet it was so huge. I'm happy here, but at the same time, I want to leave this place and visit the world.

I probably shouldn't say that. Master will be hurt if she learn I want to leave. Please don't write this.

Yes. I guess I really am talkative. Usually, people don't talk much. They arrive, and either they say "I'm hurt here and here", or they say "would you go out with me". Master says I should accept once in a while, but I can't.

Why, you ask? They're all humans. Even if I were to accept, it would be stupid, as I will outlive them. I wouldn't gain anything from bonding with a human. Except a broken heart.

Are you trying to seduce me? You're a funny one. I bet you're popular.

Yes, but no. Even with the rabbits, that doesn't work. Not like that, not that way. Or rather, I'm the one not used to it working that way. On the Moon, things are different. It's not up to us to decide such things. I mean, we're encouraged to socialize with other rabbits, but long-term relationships without asking for the master's permission is extremely, um, "frowned upon"? No, that word isn't nasty enough. You see, it's almost considered as a criminal offense. Even if your master is a nice person and will accept every time, if you decide anyway without asking first, you're in trouble. But each time I ask Master, she always says "decide by yourself". And each time, I end refusing.

Oh, sorry. Am I making you uneasy? I'm sorry, I did it again. I'm really too talkative. Ask your questions now, and let's finish this before I embarrass myself again.

That's how we say it. No matter if it's a male or a female, we say "Master". Like you humans are saying "oi, cunt" to each other as a greeting, I'm saying "Master" because I'm used to it.

That's... a really sensitive topic. I'd rather not talk about them. They were really nice, but I put them in a dangerous situation. Imagine, the Lunar Defense Corps Commanders' pet running away. Despite apologizing and being forgiven, I still feel bad for all of that. H-Ha ! I said too much ! Forget it !

How I met Master? Ha, it's an interesting story. You see, during the descent to Earth, I could see where I was heading, and I knew from hearsay that Master was- oh, I'm sorry. To be short : I looked for her, and she found me. She told me I had to work hard to be allowed to stay here, I accepted.

Well, it certainly is a remote place, here, but compared to the Lunar Capital, the bamboo forest is relaxing. For the first time in centuries, I was able to sleep in total silence.

She said I sound arrogant? It pains me a little to hear that, I try to be nice. But I admit it's a little true : on the moon, we had advanced firearms, food processor, medicines dispenser. Here, we have a rice paddy, a mill and Master. So yeah, maybe I can sound arrogant.

Yes, it's a little annoying to be forced to do everything myself, instead of having a machine doing it for me, but at the same time, I never really liked relying on something to keep me alive. And there was those rumors that the food was drugged to avoid rabbit overpopulation.

No, I never believed these, and I think it was more a ghost story than a real rumor. Like when you people are telling stories about your boss being a bloodsucker.

How was the Moon? Well, I'm sorry to say I never really saw it. I spent most of my life in the Palace.

You have no idea how weird it is to live under a blue sky. But here's Master, you wanted to talk to her, right?


	3. The uncooperative genius

Hello. There is no need for you to state your business, I know who you are, so ask your questions, there's that cold in the air, and I don't have enough medicines for now.

From the beginning? All right. My name is Eirin, from the house Yagokoro. I'm currently a renegade, without any link to anyone.

What does the Moon have to do with me?

I don't know nothing about that.

I do not know about that, either.

I don't see what you're talking about.

Why do I call her like that? That's a habit. She used to be a princess, now she's a renegade, just like me. I forced her to... Mmm. Forget it.

This is my business, I would be grateful if you were to keep your nose in your own affairs.

I have nothing to hide, if that's what you mean. However, I dislike when, under the pretense of a harmless interview, one walks around collecting sensitive data. I'm not as easily manipulated as that young vampire.

What? What does it have to do with anything? I'm not dyeing it, all right? It was always white.

That maid and I are not related by blood. That is all I'll say. Now get out.

She did that? That little rabbit... Do you know how vaccines are created? First, you need a find a subject able to resist the sickness. Usually, outsiders are fine, given that most of them are already immune to most sicknesses, compared to Gensokyo natives. Once you have the subject, you inject the microbe. Making the virus harmless by removing its toxins is useful, but not mandatory. Once the subject resisted the microbe, you can extract the blood, recover the antibodies from the blood, and use them as vaccine.

This is not a threat. Merely an informative statement.


	4. Princess in the Castle of Lies

Oh my, hello.

Are you the person Inaba talked about? If so, you must be a good person, because Inaba was happy when she told me about a man she met in the woods.

What do you mean by that? Inaba is Inaba, that's all. They're all rabbits. Eirin keeps saying I should learn their names, but they won't last, so why should I pay attention to them?

You think I'm cold, don't you? From the discussion I had with her, Inaba explained you why she refused all kind of relationships with the humans from the village, right? I'm in the same situation, if I give my heart to anyone, sooner or later, when that person will die, my heart will be torn apart. I tried to explain myself, but humans are egotistical, they don't want to hear what I have to say, and most of them only consider me as a trophy to obtain.

I am an independent person, even if you consider me as useless. I know you think I am a woman without anything to do, nor any power of any kind, and you will consider my following statement as boasting and probably disregard it, but I am not that powerless. Underestimating me will cost you a lot, human, and you might fall for me, body and soul.

What do you mean, "every female on that planet possess the same power"? Are you making fun of me? I'm not talking about charming a man with a gaze or a few gestures, I'm talking about seducing a man without even looking at him.

Ha, I see you start to remember your classics. Good.

What? No ! All right, maybe it was an accident with all those lords, and maybe I tried to set things alright back then, and maybe I failed, but the point is still the following : I can make anyone falls for me. Why do you have to remind me of that affair?

I don't know anything about the moon, except for the fact that it's floating in space.

You are asking dangerous things. If you want informations about that rocket the vampire used, ask them. Don't ask me. In fact, don't ask any of us. We don't know anything about this, and we don't want to be associated with this fiasco.

It seems rude to say it, but you're overstepping our hospitality by asking that.

Richard Cromwell? I... I don't... That name is familiar. I don't know where it is now.

WHAT? I thought you were interested in history ! Why do you want my opinion about things like that? This isn't my business ! I don't care about it !

"Because I'm a princess"? Well, I HAVE an opinion. I just don't think it's relevant, all right? You're interested in history. History is the past and the present, but not the future, because the future isn't written yet.

Manipulation of eternity? What? Who told you that ?! What do you know of eternity? Do you really think that time and eternity are the same thing? They're different, totally different ! I can manipulate eternity, I admit it, but don't have the nerve to think I can manipulate time too ! They're not the same ! If you want informations about time, go ask the maid at that vampire place.

No. I won't answer any more questions. I though you were some kind of reporter interested in people, but you're like those tengus, you don't care about people, about feelings or about history. You just want people to talk about you, you just want to discover new dirt to cover other people with it.

Get out. Never come back.


	5. The cat's frustration

The man was quickly losing his temper as he walked away from the Mansion of Eternity. He never expected full cooperation from the moon people, but he expected better than constant babbles and question-dodging from the rabbit, and clearly something else than lies and evasive answers from the two women from the moon.

Thanks to the rabbits, he now has several pages full of notes, and yet nothing valuable. It is impossible to know who is the real leader of the mansion, who is in charge of the daily routine, it is even impossible to know who are those people.

The man groans as he have to accept the unthinkable : he got carried away, and made mistakes. He should've focused on his questions, and yet he failed and ended up harassing the princess and angering that other woman.

"The white-haired d... the do..." He tries to say 'doctor', but the word refuses to leave his mouth. Too many bad memories associated with that word.

Frustrated, he gives up in his anger, and starts tearing his book in pieces. Ink, paper, sweat, all of that for nothing, they were all too obsessed with secrets to say anything valuable. There would be no history to recover from them.

"Those women will only die once !" He groans, teeth clenching. There is anger as well as regret in his voice.

You only die twice. The first time is when you die, and the second time is when you disappear. And you disappear when nobody remembers you. That's why legends are made, and the man wanted to make Gensokyo immortal by creating legends of it.

But now, his goal is different.

You cannot save everyone.


End file.
